


Be still my beating Heart

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Isa and Lea are cute and baby, LeaIsa Month, M/M, No actual romance but I like to think they're falling in love already, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Lea has a depressed mother who neglect him.Isa has a mother who loves him too much... or his hairs.The only thing mattering for them is the other. And one day, the fragile line of their equilibrium is broken...Prompt: Hugs





	Be still my beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!!!  
> Still happy Akusai month!!  
> This prompt and this idea have both been provided by the awesome @Yruslex (on twitter (but at lot of place too)) who is one of the sweetest being I met and who is such an amazing artist!!  
> Please throw her some love!!
> 
> Also, english isn't my native language and I've dislexia so I'm really sorry for my bad english

The Sun was rising, casting their red colors on the World. Little by little, shutters were opened. Some people already got ready for their workday and you could see them leave their pretty houses, surrounded with flowers, with joy or forenoon anger. Bakery were starting to deliver good smells in the streets.

In the alleys, as if he was a rat, a little boy was running as fast as he could. Often, he threw himself between houses or behind trashes, seeing the citizens leaving once in a while their home. The Sun was rising more and more and, soon, encounters people in the street would be common thing.

Then, this little rat ran even faster, though still ready to jump in the bushes or hide himself behind the flowers.

The sky had almost lost all its red colors when he arrived in a huge garden and walked toward the path created with a lot of tiny white rocks. He grabbed a fistful of them and started to throw them on a high window, two stories above.

Well.

He missed once, missed twice… But the third time was the good one!!

His tongue out of his lips, concentrating, he kept throwing those rocks.

The window opened and a slight smile appeared on his lips, though his cheeks were covered by tears, when he saw his dear friend’s face popping.

“Oh, Lea!!”

At the window, Isa disappeared.

Lea approached the back door, moving from one foot to the other. When his friend came outside, he smiled a bit more. He was holding a short and handed it to Lea who quickly pushed it above his underwear. Isa whipped the tears with a soft hand.

“Lea…”

“I’m sorry. Mom was so mad. She didn’t want to do the laundry and when I asked…”

Isa pinched his lips with anger when he realized he was whipping a red cheek. But it wasn’t due to any embarrassment. Sadly…

“Lea… I already told you, you can bring us your dirty clothes. We’ll wash them for you…”

“That’s gross,” he said.

“That’s not gross. Most of your clothes are mine anyway,” Isa countered.

Lea let out a giggle, quite nervous.

“I forget!”

“Forget? You?” Isa bent a little to him. “Are you sure you’re Lea?”

“I’m Lea!! I swear!!”

Lea threw his hands to Isa who moved back quickly, just before his friend had the chance to grab his cheeks. Or touch his hairs.

“Sorry…” Isa said.

He moved toward him. His friend just pushed back one hair that came out from a very complicated hairdressing with a lot of braids and fake flowers. One of his mother’s passions, in her dull life of wealthy housewife, was to style her son’s hair. Every day, she came with news idea and she got really upset when her art was destroyed. It already happened that she begged him to not undo his hairs and to keep the same hairdressing for days. Sleeping would be extremely hard in those cases. If not impossible. Not talking about the fact his father wanted him to fence or practice different fighting sports. It was a mix of annoyance and pain for Isa who kept swearing he’ll cut his hairs one day.

“I really love your hairs,” Lea muttered.

“I know…”

“When you’ll cut them… You’ll let them grow after?” Lea asked.

“Just for you. If you swear you won’t do them.”

“I swear!”

Isa smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek then squeezed his hand. “Come. We have enough breakfast for you.”

“Amazing!” Lea smiled, following his best friend to the big house.

“Isa, Lea, you’re about to be late.”

Wearing her blue hair in a perfect style and an expansive black dress, Celestia, Isa’s mother, appeared in the opening of the dinner room’s door.

“Yes! Thank ya Ma’am Isa’s mom!!”

“Do you need a driver?” she asked.

“No, Mother. Thank you,” Isa said.

He looked his best friend who was taking discretely little bread with chocolate inside or big sugar flake. He did that every day and it didn’t annoy them. Lea’s family was poorer and it was often hard for him. For them.

Celestia watched as they were walking to the door, Isa grabbing his backpack.

“Oh, honey… Don’t you forget about something special?”

Isa turned to his mother, surprise.

“I don’t bel… Oh! Wait for me, Lea!”

Lea grabbed his friend’s backpack and watched as the blue hair disappeared in the stairs.

“Don’t rush that much, Honey! Your hairs!” Celestia said.

Lea put the bag on his shoulder, waiting for his friend. Maybe they’ll have to ask for the driver to come, finally. The Mother would be happy about this: fewer risks for the wind to mess up with her son’s hairs.

They could hear a lot of noise upstairs but, when Isa appeared, he climbed down the stairs with a calm pace. He arrived in front of his friend and, as he was holding out a shiny package to his friend, Celestia passed behind his son and fixed his hairs.

Isa didn’t react because he was used to that. Even Lea, to be fair. He only felt surprise because of this shiny box…

“It’s a present for me? But… I’m already wearing your short.” Lea looked down and frowned, tugging on the black fabric with shiny Stars and Moons. “And your t-shirt!”

“I saw this when we were doing the grocery and I thought about you.” Isa looked on the side. “I wanted to make you smile.”

“You always make me smile,” Lea swore.

“Yes… But you cry so much. I want you to _only_ smile.”

Lea smiled even more and accepted the package, ripping off the colorful paper and letting it fell on the floor. He threw the lid on the floor and… Isa’s heart missed a beat when he saw tears in Lea’s eyes.

“I can change the color or…”

Lea shook his head and wrapped his neck in a yellow and ochre scarf.

“I love it so much! I’m happy. Look! Look! I’m smiling!” he said, showing it lips widely spread.

From one ear to the other.

Isa seemed relieved.

“I will wear it every day! I swear! I love it!”

“You’re so cute,” Celestia said, finishing to arrange her son’s hair. “And you need to go to in school now! Kleio will drive you,” she added with a smile.

Of course.

Isa was sure she had reminded him about the package just for that. But that didn’t annoy him since he could have offer this precious clothe to Lea. He cared for him and there, he could always drape him with his feelings, protect him in a way. Always be by his side. A part of him, anyway…

A few days later

As the days passed, things pursued as they always did. Lea’s mother was sadder every day and while the young boy could understand it was hard… Yes, he wanted to see his father and was upset the man was so often absent but his mother was just mad. Mad of anger, mad of sadness. She did nothing at home… Lea tried his best to help but he wasn’t good for doing the laundry or the food and his sisters and brothers weren’t better than him.

Without Isa, he didn’t know what he would have done…

What would have happened.

As the days passed, Lea wore several clothes. Mostly belonging to Isa, to be fair. But one thing never changed… Every day, he wore this precious scarf. He loved the shiny colors, he loved the fact it was coming from Isa…

Of course, today, he wore it again, as he arrived in front of the school, his face disappearing in the warm colors of his scarf…

He was almost too late.

He truly felt it when he saw Isa running toward him. Usually, when you saw your friends with new haircut or clothes, you could compliment them. But Lea never did it… Today, Isa was beautiful but he knew it was painful for him. And knowing how much this haircut looked difficult to do, he supposed his mother would like him to keep it like that. For days.

“Lea! I was worry!” he said, coming to him and grabbing his hands. “What happened?”

“Nothing… Dad didn’t came back home yesterday.”

“Yeah, like ever… oh no…”

Isa’s hands let go on his hands, lifting them to the scarf. Lea looked down but let him removed the fabric from his face. Red, a bit blue at some point and with wounds.

“Lea…”

Anger cut Isa’s voice. His hands were slightly shaking as he tried to control himself.

“She hates me… She said I’m not her child,” he whispered.

“Don’t listen to her… You can come home tonight, Lea. You can come when you want,” he swore.

“She will hate me tomorrow too,” Lea said, fighting against his tears.

Isa could notice them and his anger still getting up. He didn’t know how he could help him, how he could ease his Heart…

“You’re always welcome.”

Lea moved his hand, brushing one hair that came out of Isa’s complicate hairdressing.

“I’d love being…”

“You’re wearing this again?!”

Isa turned his head toward one guy of their classes. He couldn’t help but think ‘not him again’ because this one was always ready to pick a fight. Mostly because he was upset of not being the smartest student of their classes since five years…

“Verstael, leave us,” Isa commanded with a cold tone.

“Why?” The guy approached. “I just wondered why you won’t offer something to Lea! The poor has to wear the same shit all the time.”

“Leave us alone!” Isa said again.

“That’s a present from Isa,” Lea replied.

“It is?” the other guy laughed. “You have terrible taste, Isa! Or is it fun to give ugly things to the peasant?”

“Leave Isa alone! I love this scarf and that’s all that matter!”

“Keep calm, Lea. Princess Isa just keeps you around because it flatters him!”

“Don’t say that about Isa!”

“What? Is he paying you for that?” he smiled.

“Fuck you, Verstael!”

The comrades walked to them and under Isa’s horrified eyes, he grabbed Lea by his scarf, tugging in and making him moan of pain.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Isa protested.

“Come on, you don’t really care for him,” the guy said as he tugged more on Lea.

Lea who still tried to free himself from the grab. With his mom’s words, tears were gathered in his eyes. He knew Isa cared for him but a violent fear just swirled him over. His mother used to love him too… And sometimes, he did ask himself why someone so wealthy annoyed himself with such a presence. Someone deeply needing him.

As the tears rolled over Lea’s cheeks, a cloud moved in the sky, letting appear what last from the Moon. A really pale disc. And yet, it beamed on Isa’s face as the anger hit him with violence.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” he burst out.

The second after, Isa’s fist travelled through the air and landed on Verstael’s cheek, throwing him on the floor. The other teenager let out a whine of pain. And it was far away from stopping Isa who launched himself on Verstael. His fist exploded in the face of the guy. Again and again and again.

Lea had wide eyes as he watched his best friend punching their comrades without stopping even one second. Blood was bouncing away, making the teenager scream all he could, begging. And yet, Isa continued to hit.

Never ever the young redhead saw him like that.

Isa was still so calm and there…

He moved his hand toward him but didn’t dare to touch him. Too… afraid.

Because of his mother, because he couldn’t bear the mere idea of getting hit by Isa. Because…

A scream echoed in the court.

Begs were lost in sobs and Verstael tried to push Isa away. But he couldn’t do anything against his rage. When he pushed his chest, Isa replied with another hit, more blood flying away.

“I… Isa…”

Isa didn’t hear Lea, still unleashing his rage on him.

“S… Stop… Ju… Just stop it!” he begged.

“STOP!”

It was a teacher who ran to them, accompanied with another one. She grabbed Isa through the flying blue lock and tried to push him away, her hand digging in the shoulder. Isa moved back, his hand hitting the teacher and more blood streaming.

Lea gasped.

There was what he feared.

Isa’s eyes were white. Gleaming. And his fingers wore now big claws as fangs were coming out his mouth. Blood was adorning him…

“He’s a Monster!” the other teacher let out with a scream. “Go get the Guards!”

Lea shivered even more. He saw his friend bent again on Verstael, bringing out more blood.

When the Guards will come, they will certainly end this with the only way…

“Isa!”

Lea threw himself on his friends, his arms seizing him as the teacher, and few students, were shrieking. Lea didn’t care and just hugged Isa. Isa who slowly turned toward him, red sparkling on his face. His friend sniffed, tears still filling his eyes. Isa’s hand moved quickly and reached Lea’s cheek but he hugged him more, pressing his forehead against his.

“Isa…”

“Lea…”

The hand on his cheek, though spreading blood, didn’t wear anymore claws and, when he sunk his eyes in Isa’s, Lea could see the soft turquoise colors.

“You’re back,” Lea muttered, relieved. He caressed his hairs and rubbed his forehead against his. “You’re back”, he repeated.

Isa seemed confuse.

His eyes turned toward Verstael when he heard a moan. He looked down to his hands and realized it was him…

He did that…

As Isa seemed to be calmer, the teacher dashed to the hurt child. They have to bring him to the infirmary. She called help and children dispatched to go search a doctor and, maybe, still, the Guards? Lea hopped they won’t do anything like that… What will they do when they’ll know Isa could be so mad?

“You… You! YOU’RE GOING TO THE DIRECTOR!!”

“Can I go with him?” Lea asked, begging in his voice.

The teacher opened her mouth and then… certainly realized Lea was the one who had calmed him. So, she nodded, tensed.

Lea got up and helped Isa to do the same. Them got up, it was even easy to take care of the wounded teenager.

The young redhead still throw a cold look to him and promised himself to defend Isa! His friend did nothing!

Well… his friend did something but he only wanted to protect him from Verstael’s poison. He only wanted to whip away his tears. Maybe if he wasn’t such a crybaby…

“I… I didn’t know you could do that?”

“I didn’t know neither… I was just… so angry against him for hurting you.”

“Thank you?”

Lea whipped blood from his face and passed his arms around him as they walked. Which made it hard to walk but Isa didn’t push him away. In contrary, he hugged his arm back.

“I shouldn’t have to do…”

“You’ve been so sweet. But I’m just worry… It was…” He bit his lower lips. “I was just worry you would never come back.”

“I’m back. Thanks to you.”

“I will always reach for you! I will always bring you back!” Lea swore as they entered the building.

“Thank you.”

Lea smiled.

They walked toward the stairs and walked them up. Isa noticed they should have been accompanied but he guessed they were too afraid. Or too busy with Verstael.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Isa. I just cry all the time, you know it.”

“Yes. However, every people making you sad only deserve my anger…”

“You’re quite violent with them!” Lea laughed slightly.

They arrived in the correct floor and went to the bench against the wall, just next the door of the Director. He watched him and slid his fingers in the long hairs in a messy way. At this moment, Isa realized how much his hairstyle was ruined and he let out a sigh. His mother will kill him. Twice. Because if he got fired from school…

Unless she will be happy he won’t have to risk to ruin his hairs every day anymore.

Isa tried to fix the hairstyle but he had lost those hairclips and those flowers and he certainly couldn’t do it alone. His mother was using so many time just to have him ready.

His gestures were nervous.

Lea bent over his backpack and opened it. He ruffled into it while his best friend was still trying to arrange his hairs as much as he could. Maybe if he managed to have them tied, it would be easier?

“Isa?”

This one turned his head to his friend and noticed the scissor around his fingers.

“You… You’re mad?! Do you know what my mother will say?”

“Yes. But that’s the perfect moment to blame Verstael and you, you’ll be happy!”

Isa couldn’t deny it. But…

“You love my long hairs.”

“Yes. But you don’t,” Lea replied.

He slid closer than him and undid his hairs, letting them flow down in a beautiful waterfall, tugging out the ornaments.

“You will be finally free!” Lea smiled.

Isa watched him above his shoulders.

“I swear… I’ll let them grow later. For you.”

Lea kissed his cheek.

“You don’t have to.”

But, deep inside his Heart, as he heard the sound of the scissor cutting his mane, of the freedom, Isa swore he’ll them grow for him.

He didn’t move, waiting. Listening to the sound, not even thinking about what the Director will said and just fearing a bit his future…

“Tadaaaam!!”

Isa looked again his friend and saw the long hairs on the floor. He touched his nape with stupor and then couldn’t help but smile, not caring anymore how much he will have to pay for this. He hugged Lea and thanked him, pressing him against his Heart. Lea smiled and hugged him back, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for having reading this!! Don't hesitate to come say 'hi' in my twitter @Angelscythe but especially, don't forget you're loved! Stay hydrated and be proud of what you have accomplished today, you're awesome!!


End file.
